


Homecoming King

by BBCGirl657



Series: Andy Biersack One-shots [4]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, High School Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: Andy is invited to a class reunion…despite never actually graduating…





	

Andy stared at the invite on his phone. He’d never gotten an invite to a class reunion, so it didn’t explain why he was getting one now.

“What’s wrong?” Jinxx asked. 

“I just got an invite to my class reunion”, Andy told him.

“I think you should go”, Jinxx said. 

“I didn’t even graduate”, Andy said, “What if it’s a trick?” 

Everyone knew that Andy hated going back to Cincinnati. “It’s not like anyone really cared about me there anyway”, Andy said. 

“I still think you should go. Show them you’re not the same kid they bullied. Show them that you’re stronger and more confident now”, Jinxx said.

Andy sighed and clicked on the invite, before booking a flight back to Cincinnati. A week later, Andy was standing on his parent’s porch. He knocked on the door and was immediately attacked by his mother. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“The class reunion is this weekend…” Andy told her, “I wasn’t going to come, but Jinxx convinced me to”. 

“Jinxx is a good man”, his father said, “You can have your old room, if you want”. 

Andy nodded and made his way upstairs to his childhood bedroom. He opened the door and was transported back 10 years.

Posters still hung on the wall and his records still sat in a basket by the window. 

Andy sat down on his bed, staring at his ceiling fan. He had a bad feeling about this weekend.

* * *

The first meeting was at a bar. 

Andy threw on his usual outfit. 

A band tee, his leather jacket, tight black jeans, with his various necklaces and bracelets. 

He decided to go makeup free tonight. He grabbed the keys to his rental car and drove down the road to the bar. When he entered the bar, there was a small gathering of people. Feeling nervous, he went straight to the bar. “Do my eyes deceive me or is Andy back in town?” he heard. He looked up and saw a girl standing in front of him behind the bar. “Tiffany?” he asked. 

“I know, how the mighty fall huh?” she said. She used to be captain of the cheer team.

“Can I get Seagram Whiskey?” Andy asked her.

“Coming right up”, she said. 

As Andy waited for his drink, he looked around the room. So far, he didn’t recognize anyone. His eyes stopped on a dark brunette. 

She was wearing a black cocktail dress that showed off the beginning of a tattoo on her back. 

Her fingernails were painted black and her winged makeup was perfect. 

Andy’s heart started beating quickly.

“You always did like her”, Tiffany said, setting Andy’s drink down. 

“Who is that?” Andy asked.

“You don’t recognize our Homecoming Queen?” Tiffany asked and waked off. 

That was Maggie Kent? Back when he knew her, she was a blonde haired, blue eyed angel. She of course never noticed him, but he had had a crush on her. Now she was more like a dark angel.

Andy took a drink of his whiskey before making his way over to her. “Maggie?” he asked. 

She turned and smiled at him. “Hey Andy. Never thought I’d see you again”, she said.

Now that he was closer, he could see she had a small diamond stud in her nose. “You look good”, he told her.

“You’re not too bad yourself Biersack”, she said. 

Andy blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Are you going to the dance tomorrow night at the high school?” she asked him. 

“I hadn’t thought about it”, he said. 

“Oh, well I hope you come”, she told him, “It’d be great to spend some time with you before you go back to L.A”. 

Andy gave her a confused look. 

L.A.? How did she know he was living in L.A. now?

“The day you left…I went to your parent’s house…” she told him.

* * *

_Maggie bounced up to the front door of the Biersack house. She knocked on the door and Amy answered.  
_

_“Maggie? What are you doing here?” Amy asked her._

_“I know it was just Christmas and Andy’s birthday, so I wanted to give him this”, she said holding out a box.  
_

_“Oh sweetie, Andy moved to Los Angeles”, Amy told her, “You just missed him”.  
_

_“Oh…” Maggie said.  
_

_“I can send it to him if you’d like?” Amy suggested._

_“No. It’s fine Mrs. Biersack”, she said. Maggie turned around and went back to her car. She drove home and sat in her car for a while. She opened the box and looked through it. She had purchased Alkaline Trio tickets for her and Andy, along with a brand new journal with band symbols all over it._

“So you see, I always kinda liked you, but I knew if I told you that, you’d think it was a cruel joke”, she told him. 

“Would you wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow?” Andy asked her.

“I thought you’d never ask”, she said smiling.

* * *

The next day, Andy stood on Maggie’s porch. He’d never taken a girl to a dance before. Now he was getting the chance to do it the right way. He had chosen a black button up shirt, his usual black jeans, and a blood red tie. 

Maggie opened the door and smiled. “Looking very Gerard Way tonight, Biersack”, she told him.

Andy blushed and handed her a single red rose. “I didn’t figure you’d want anything fancy”, he said. 

“You sure do remember a lot from high school”, she said. She placed the rose on the table inside, then followed Andy out to his car. 

When they arrived at the school, Andy was set on edge when he heard some of his songs coming from the speakers. “I knew I should’ve never come back here”, Andy said.

“It’ll be okay, Andy”, Maggie told him. 

The night passed by pleasantly enough, until an announcement was made. 

“Now, you all know why we’re here, but we’ve got a special surprise for you. Tonight we will be crowning an honorary Homecoming King and Queen”, Tiffany said.

At those words, Andy started to bolt for the exit.

“And the winners are…Andy Biersack and Maggie Kent!” 

Andy stopped dead in his tracks.

“Andy…” Maggie said. 

“I knew I never should have come”, Andy spat, “You people never change”. Andy stormed on stage and grabbed the microphone. “What the fuck is wrong with you people? Are you still wrapped up in your own pathetic little lives? I knew something like this would happen if I came back. But do you know why I came back? Because I had hoped that maybe you guys had changed, but no. You just wanted to be able to say that you got “Andy Biersack the famous rockstar” to come back to the place that was a living hell for him. Well fuck you. Fuck you and this dance. Fuck you and this stupid Homecoming King crown. You want me to break down and cry? Not gonna happen. Because of you people, I’m living my dream now and how many of you are stuck here? Think about that”. Andy stormed off stage and outside, Maggie on his heels. 

“I’m so sorry Andy”, she said, “If I had known that that was going to happen”. 

“Weren’t you engaged to the homecoming king?” he asked her, out of the blue. 

“Yes, but I broke it off with him when I found him cheating on me with Tiffany, so I imagine Tiffany is behind all of this”, Maggie told him, “I’m sorry this night didn’t turn out how you wanted it to”. 

Andy smiled and said, “I never said I didn’t enjoy myself. It was nice getting to go to an actual dance with an actual date”. 

Maggie blushed.

“Let’s get out of here”, Andy said taking her by the arm and leading her to the car.

The night had just begun.


End file.
